happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Policy/Images
The Happy Tree Friends Wiki permits the use of images to further enhance readers' experience. To help ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki, the Image policy is a set of guidelines for uploading and using images. Images properties Image format The only image format allowed is .png, as it has no compression artifacts and supports transparency. Every image uploaded to the Happy Tree Friends wiki must be .png Image/file name The image must be named appropriately to relate to the image. Images that are named random numbers (ex. 265562) or letters (ex. dfjsghdg) will be renamed by a different user, or will get deleted. Image named "Image" or "Images" are prohibited. Images also should include season and episode number, for example: Icy You images would be named S2E20 place image name here. Transparency Certain images should be transparent. Transparency adds a much greater level of professionalism. This specifically applies to character bio images. Episode screenshots should not be made transparent. If you do not know how to adjust an image's transparency or lack the software to do so, upload the image and another editor can assist by adding transparency and re-uploading it. Image quality All episode images should be 1080p resolution. 720p is the lowest acceptable episode image size. Any smaller will be removed or replaced. Animated Gifs In rare instances when animated GIFs are needed, please be aware viewers will not be able to see the animation(s) unless the thumbnail has been clicked on. For the sake of this, ensure the first frame of the .GIF file is clear/legible and can stand on its own without being animated. Image Galleries If a separate content contains about more than 15 images, creating an separate gallery page is recommended to avoid lag or excessive time to load a single page. Gallery page layout The gallery pages of characters usually have two headings: General and Episodic. General images should only contain a single image that relate to the same character. Episodic images are images from an episode and set in frames, take note at least a half body of the character must be visible. (Ex. A character's only visible thing is its arm or some dismantled limbs. That doesn't count) Episode gallery normally does not have a headings, they are simply contain some images without any special headings. There are however, some exceptions where an extra heading is needed. Images not suitable for the wiki The Happy Tree Friends Wiki is not an image hosting website. If an image is unrelated to the ''Happy Tree Friends'' series or the actual wiki it is considered an inappropriate image and should not be uploaded here. The following are examples of inappropriate images. All images uploaded to the wiki are subject to consideration by admin and any image deemed inappropriate to the wiki will be removed at the admin's discretion. Personal images To ensure the anonymity and privacy of all users, personal images should not be uploaded directly to the wiki. If a user insists on uploading personal images, an image hosting website like Imgur can be used and linked on the user's page. Few fan-arts, or non-real life images are allowed, to up 10 images if you have contributed for more than one months. This restrictions does not apply for normal images however. Simple example of linking to an external image This will create an image with the default width of 250px wide, positioned to the left width no caption or alt text. By default, clicking on the image will take the user outside of the wiki to the external image. Full example of linking to an external image See here for more info. Fanon contents The Happy Tree Friends Wiki is an information source for official content relating to the Happy Tree Friends series. As such, at no time should any images containing fan/fanon/custom content be added to articles. This is to ensure the content will not confuse viewers into thinking the content is official or present in the official shows. Exceptions include adding custom images to your user page. Any image uploaded in this manner must only exist on an user's page. Inappropriate images/Offensive images Inappropriate and/or offensive images will not be tolerated in any form. This includes, but is not limited to images of pornography, offensive acts, and other offensive content. Uploading inappropriate/offensive images is prohibited on this wiki. Any content deemed inappropriate or offensive by the wiki admins will be removed immediately and the user will be blocked. Duplicated images Uploading the same image as one currently on the wiki is prohibited and the duplicated image will be deleted. When updating an image, such as uploading a higher resolution version of the image, improving the quality, or fixing a bad crop, a user should navigate to the image (File:filename.ext) and choose the Replace option from the Edit dropdown. This is to ensure any reference in the wiki to the image will be updated instead of having two versions references in multiple places. However, if you are uploading higher resolution version of image but has different file format (ex. JPG to PNG), replacing cannot be done directly. Instead, you must re-upload the same image. However, be sure mark the old image for Deletion to avoid duplicating conflict.